


Maya gets a lot more than she bargained for

by BlueLightning0



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Size Kink, Uterine Prolapse, Womb-Fucking, attempts at hypnotism, but not really, dw hina's fine with it, maya has a massive cock, potential dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightning0/pseuds/BlueLightning0
Summary: Maya tries to hypnotize Hina. Just for fun. It does not go the way she expects.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Yamato Maya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Maya gets a lot more than she bargained for

“Y-you will follow any order I give you while you’re in trance.”

“I will follow an order you give me while I’m in trance.”

“Good, good,” Maya said, letting the pendulum swing from her hand.

She’d  always had on crush on the overly-energetic and outgoing Hina, and somehow they’d ended up alone together tonight. So Maya thought they’d try out some hypnosis, just for fun. But the  glassy look in Hina’s eyes and how her mouth hung slightly open told her maybe she’s taken things a bit too far. But if she could get Hina to do whatever she wanted, well maybe a little peek under her shirt wouldn’t hurt.

“Take off your shirt.”

Hina complied, pulling her teal t-shirt over her head, leaving her bra and perky boobs exposed. Maya could feel blood rush to her crotch as she took in the sight before her - how the light lace around the edges of the fabric perfectly framed Hina’s soft flesh, and how that flesh bulged out just the smallest amount where it left the bra’s confines.

Maya reached out and took one of Hina’s breasts into her hands. It was so, so, soft and Maya could feel her fingers slip into the warm flesh under her. She squeezed and pulled on the flesh, before bringing her other hand to the unoccupied breast. At this point the bulge in her pants was getting difficult to ignore.

“Maybe it would be okay to touch them directly?” Maya shakily said to herself and she reached around and fumbled with the clasp to Hina’s bra, before pulling it off the girl. Looking up at Hina’s face, she still had the same distant expression. Or maybe it had shifted just a bit? Maya could have sworn she saw something like a smile try to creep onto her face.

Putting face weirdness aside, Maya brought her attention to what was really important: Hina's boobs.

Now bare before her, Maya was truly able to take in the sight before her. Her eyes followed the soft curve of the chest, and how they seemed to stick out just the right amount, culminating in stiff, pink nipples. She tentatively brought her hand up and gently poking at a nipple before giving a good pinch. Hina let out a small gasp at this, making Maya jump back a little.

"I guess you're still feeling everything I'm doing, huh…"

With that in mind Maya began massaging Hina's boobs, letting them fill her hands.

"Ahh… these are so soft Hina…" with that, she brought her face to Hina's chest and squished herself between the two warm mounds of flesh.

It was starting to hurt how much her dick was straining against her pants.

Hina wouldn't mind right now if she let it out, right?

And so she did. Unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down with her underwear let her girthy, currently foot long dick swing free. Maya knew she couldn't get fully hard within the confines of her pants, but now she was free to grow as much as she needed to.

Staring at Hina's chest, she gingerly wrapped a hand around her dick, unable to fully grasp it due to its sheer size. She began stroking herself, feeling the warm buzz she was all too familiar with spread through her dick, growing stronger with each stoke.

Her eyes started to wander from Hina's boobs, looking at her soft lips, smooth, toned stomach, her nimble hands, and even glancing down between her legs.

"No Maya, come on, you can't go any farther than this," she said to herself, but maybe a bit too much blood had gone to her dick because it all started to seem like a really good idea. Hina's fingers wrapped around her dick, her tongue covering every inch of her dick, her throat squeezing down around her dick, her tight pussy giving way to her  monstrous dick… Maya's head was swimming with all these thoughts of pleasure.

Maybe just a  hand job wouldn't be so bad?

"H-Hina." Maya called out, her breathing getting flustered and heavy.

"What is it, mistress?" Hina said back in her normal, cheerful tone. Maya hadn't told her to call her that, but she didn't really mind.

"Give me a  hand job ."

As soon as Maya finished her order, she felt two hands doing their best to wrap themself around her now 18" cock, with the girth to match. Somehow Hina seemed almost cheerful to be doing this, which was a bit weird considering how out of it she seemed a little before.

Hina wasted no time going to work on Maya's massive cock. One hand had gone down around the base, while the other went to the head, deftly teasing it with her fingers before going in for a few good strokes. Having someone else touching her dick was a brand new experience for Maya. Hina's hands felt so different from her own, so much better, and the unknown of what exactly Hina would do next sent a thrill through her.

"Wow Hina, you're really good at this…"

As Maya started to feel the heat of an orgasm build up inside her, her lust-addled mind came up with a new idea.

"Hina. Blow me."

As soon as Maya got those words out of her mouth, she felt Hina's tongue hungrily lap at the head of her cock before enveloping it in the warmth of her mouth. She could feel Hina doing her best to move her head forward, but the sheer size of Maya's cock seemed to be giving her some trouble. A couple inches of Maya's cock were now in Hina's mouth, and she could feel the back of her throat pressing against her cock.

Maya let out a breathy sigh as Hina worked her tongue along her cock and bobbed her head up and how as much as she could. It did feel good as the warmth and wetness enveloped Maya, but something deep in her lust-addled mind told her she needed to go deeper.

She brought her hands down and slowly ran them through Hina's hair, before roughly grabbing on and dragging her head towards her crotch as she thrust her hips forward.

Hina let out a wet choking sound as five inches of Maya's cock was forced down her throat. Her eyes now mere pinpricks, she looked up at Maya, seeming begging for more.

Though Maya didn't notice this, she was still eager to grant that wish. She drew her cock out of Hina's throat, temporarily allowing it to return to its normal size, before ramming it back in.

Any concern for her friends consent or wellbeing had fallen away, with only the thought of drowning her in cum remaining.

She pumped her cock in and out of Hina's throat with a reckless vigor, giving the girl no time to breathe or even think. Maya brought one of her hands to Hina's throat, lightly wrapping around it, and felt it expand out a few inches each time she plunged her cock in.

"Fuck Hina, this is so good…"

Maya quickly felt her orgasm building again, with the oppressive tightness of Hina's throat around her. With a few more thrusts she had buried half of her cock into Hina, letting the feeling of her orgasm overtake her.

Hina could feel a hot burst of cum hit the back of her throat, followed by what could only be described as a torrent of cum. Maya kept her dick in place down her throat, pumping wave after wave of cum into Hina's stomach without the girl even needing to swallow.

The cum quickly coated Hina's throat, all while continuing to fill up her stomach. But her stomach quickly reached its capacity, but even still Hina made no move to remove Maya from her throat. Instead, her stomach began to expand outward, pushing out against her skin. As more and more cum came into her, it formed a visible bulge in her abdomen, with her stomach stretched far beyond it's normal size.

After what seemed like a minute of nonstop cum, Maya's orgasm slowly started to subside. With her mind starting to clear from the overwhelming pleasure, Maya began to withdraw her cock from Hina's throat. As she did, the last trickles of cum flowed into Hina's mouth. When she was free of Hina, Maya stumbled back and collapsed to the floor.

Before her was the sight of Hina, topless and with a stomach that stuck out unnaturally far from her frame while a bead of cum hung from her mouth.

"No. Oh no... Nonononono-"

With her head clearing up post orgasm, the weight of what she'd done was settling in on Maya. She had just roughly violated her friend and bandmate, nearly choking her on her obscenely large dick. Maybe the hypnosis would stop Hina from remembering this, but Maya would still have to live with the weight of what she'd done. How would she ever-

"Ahaha~ that's quite the face you're making there Maya~"

"Huh?"

That was Hina talking to her right now? But she was supposed to be in a trance right now?

"That was really  boppin '! Like I never thought you were the type to go around  tryin ', to  hypnotize people but you were all like  zam !, And  kyuun !"

"Eh?" Those all sounded like real sentences but Maya's mind couldn't quite put together what they meant.

"Man, that's seriously a big dick you have on you though. But it was all like swish and don when you were using it though! You should have told me you were into this stuff!" Hina gave her bloated belly a good few pats to emphasize whatever her point was.

"Umm… Hina…"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you saying that… you weren't  hypnotized this whole time?"

"Of course, silly! Hypnosis doesn't really work. Be lieve me, I've tried . And someone would've probably used it to take over the world by now or something!"

"So you knew what I was doing the whole time?"

"Yup! The face you made when you were all flustered over my boobs was totally boppin'!"

Maya flushed, recalling how shamelessly she'd dived into Hina's supple chest. "So… why didn't you try to stop me?"

Hina put a finger to her chin and tilted her head as if this was some deep question she really needed to ponder.

"Hmm… well, I thought it would be fun, I guess! And it seems like I was right!" She flashed a huge grin at Maya, again patting her stomach for emphasis. "And I would say it looks like there's still a lot more fun in you~" she said, grabbing hold of Mays still hard, still ridiculously huge cock and giving it a squeeze.

Letting go, she then got up and shimmied out of her shorts and panties, throwing them to the side somewhere. She grabbed a side of her (very wet) pussy and spread her lips apart, showing Maya her warm pink inside, ready for a good dicking. "Man, you really got me wet. Now I think I need to get you out of those clothes."

And so Hina descended upon Maya, stripping off her already pulled down pants and underwear and freeing her of her shirt and bra.

Maya made no move to resist, still a bit dumbstruck by the whole proceedings, but she wasn't going to say no to a Hina who was eager to fuck.

With Maya still half-laying on the ground, Hina lowered herself so that the bulbous head of Mya's cock lined up with her dripping cunny.

"You ready?" Hina said with a coy grin.

Maya only gave a shaky nod in response, and she felt Hina start to sink onto her dick. Hina's lower lips parted impossibly far apart to allow the massive invader inside, sending a jolt of pain through Hina but she took it all in stride. She lowered herself slowly, letting inch by inch of cock spread her pussy apart, lighting every nerve inside of her on fire. As she pushed down she could feel Maya's cock rearranging her insides, pushing aside anything in its way.

As for Maya, the slick tightness of Hina's pussy was assaulting her, squeezing down on her dick and pulling it deeper inside. She thought Hina's throat was incredible, but this already blew it out of the water.

With a good 9 inches of Maya's cock worked inside Hina, she felt it hit some resistance deep inside. Hina let out a soft moan as this happened, with a cock now rammed up against her cervix.

Maya ran her hand along Hina's stomach, tracing the bulge her cock had left, which was currently up to Hina's belly button. But looking down, there was still so much more cock left outside.

"Holy shit Hina…"

" Ehehehe ~ feels good doesn't it? But  I'll make you feel even better!"

Hina lifted herself off of Maya's behemoth of a cock, leaving only the tip still enveloped in her warm folds, before ramming it back inside. Again her dick smashed into Hina's cervix, sending a wave of pleasure and pain through the girl. Every time she lifted her hips, she felt a striking emptiness inside her, before quickly filling it up again with a mass of dick.

This rough riding seemed to be having the intended effect on Maya, with her chest heaving as she took rapid breaths, letting out a small cry every time Hina bottomed herself off in her dick. Her head felt like it was going numb with pleasure until she felt something different inside Hina.

It felt like she was making it a little deeper inside with each trust, and there was an even tighter feeling on the tip of her dick.

Hina felt the same thing as she rammed Mays dick into her cervix over and over again, prying the opening to her womb a little bit farther open with each thrust.

With one especially strong trust, Hina's cervix finally gave way.

Hina's mouth opened in a soundless scream as Maya's dick finally invaded her deepest place. The pain from having her cervix forced open was a totally new feeling to her, searing through her entire midsection. But nothing could compare to the feeling of fullness and being so roughly violated that having a dick in her womb could give.

Now that Maya's dick was inside Hina's womb, even more of it was able to fit inside the girl. Inch after inch of dick disappeared into Hina's hole, with their hips getting closer each passing second.

Maya could feel more and more of her dick enveloped by the strange warmth of Hina's womb, and the  vice grip of her cervix moving farther and farther down her dick. The feeling of penetrating Hina's womb was absolutely unreal. The bottom of her dick was still tightly wrapped in the slick walls of pussy, and the cervix provided an incredible amount of friction as it moved up and down Maya dick. The part of her dick inside of Hina's womb was met with a warm, pillowy sensation that constantly teased her sensitive head.

Hina let Maya rest in her womb for a few seconds to give them both time to adjust to the new feeling before resuming her relentless thrusts. With every thrust, their hips grew closer together until finally they met and all 18" of Maya's cock were tightly buried inside. The resulting bulge from this monstrous intrusion started low in Hina's stomach, but reached all the way up to her breasts. It was certainly an odd feeling having her breasts lifted by the dick inside her, but it was one Hina relished.

The assault on Maya's dick brought her closer and closer to orgasm, with Hina's cervix running up and down her length with each thrust but never letting her go. Maya's face was absolutely contorted with pleasure, her tongue lolling out and her eyes flicking back into her head each time Hina moved her hips.

Hina somehow still maintained enough presence of mind to notice Mays current state, and did her best to edge her on.

"C'mon. Cum. Cum for me."

She punctuated each word with an especially strong trust, bringing Maya's dick (and her womb) nearly outside before ramming it all 18 inches back inside.

Maya's orgasm hit her like a firehose. Thick , hot seed instantly filled Hina's already stuffed womb, and with her cervix totally blocked, it forced the walls of her womb outward. The heat of it filled her core, and helped offset the pain from all the stretching going on to fit this much cum.

Maya continued to pump more and more cum into Hina, her grip on reality almost totally gone due to the intense pleasure. And so Hina's stomach continued to expand further outward, now dropping down below her waist from the weight of the two loads of cum inside.

Eventually, the torrent of cum stopped.

Neither girl had the energy to move, Maya spent from unloading liters of cum and Hina adjusting to her destroyed womb. Hina was the first to recover and began to pull herself off of Maya's dick.

As she pulled, her womb still desperately clung to the dick inside it and as she only had a couple inches left inside, she could feel her womb still descending farther toward the opening of her pussy. With her womb moving down, the walls of her pussy had nowhere to go but out. Hina's inside walls followed Maya's dick on its journey of her body, until only the head of her dick remained inside. Although inside was a relative term, as the entirety of Mya's dick was now outside of Hina's body with her pussy stretching out to cling to it.

The feeling of having her pussy turned inside out wasn't particularly pleasant, but the pain from all the cum and her battered cervix made it hard to notice. Wincing, Hina tried to pull herself all the way off of the dick, but still couldn't. Hina's womb really didn't seem to want to let go of the dick inside it.

Hina only saw one option: she reached down and grabbed her prolapsed womb with one hand and Mays dick the other. The feeling of touching her inverted pussy walls was not unlike being fingered, with all the same nerves being stimulated. With a tug in her womb, she was finally able to release its grip on the dick.

Now that she was dick-free, Hina collapsed to the ground next to Maya and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"H-Hina ‽ "

"Ahaha~ after all that a kiss gets you all flustered? You really are weird, Maya."

"Weird, huh. Well, I'm not the one who looks like they're pregnant."

"Hey, you should feel this." Hina  grabbed Maya's hand and guided it to her crotch, where her prolapsed womb stuck out. Maya gingerly wrapped her hand around it, making Hina let out a small gasp.

"Is… is this your womb?"

"Yeah, I think so. Totally boppin' right!"

"That's one way to put it… is this like, you know, safe?"

"Eh, probably. I'm still alive aren't I?"

"You really are something else, Hina."

All while they were talking Maya continued to poke and prod about Hina's womb, her fingers eventually finding their way to her cervix. She traced a ring around the opening before tentatively pushing her finger at the hole. Somehow her finger seemed to find its way right inside, sending a shudder through Hina's body. Maya could feel her finger now being coated in the cum the filled Hina's womb and quickly withdrew it back outside. A trickle of cum followed, before her cervix closed itself again.

Maya now moved her hand upward towards Hina's belly, tracing the curve as it bulged out from the rest of her body. She could feel the heat from all the cum inside on her hand, and the red stretched skin was so smooth to the touch. Of course the stretching also made the skin hypersensitive, sending another shudder through Hina's body.

Hina brought her own hand and rested it on top of Maya's, and the two of them were content to lay there until they had the energy to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea "wouldn't it be funny if hina pretended to be hypnotized to fuck with maya" and now this fic exists


End file.
